


On Boundaries and Harvard Law

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt gives Kurt's number to a total stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Boundaries and Harvard Law

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post ](http://miasswier.tumblr.com/post/118049004821). For my klaine bingo prompt "blind date". Hope you enjoy :)

Kurt hates that he has to work while his dad is visiting him, but when he'd told Isabelle he was staying over Christmas break she insisted he put some hours in since everyone else was taking off. He probably would have said no, but she's actually paying him. Time and a half, in fact. So even though he really wishes he could have two weeks off to just hang out with his dad, he's really not in the financial situation to turn down time and a half from his usually unpaid internship.

It's his sixth shift since his dad got here, and thankfully his last. He's almost done organizing some files for Isabelle when his phone buzzes. He glances at the phone and sees he's received a text from his dad. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up and he quickly opens it to read it. His dad has never texted him when he knows Kurt's working, which means it must be important, and given his dad's recent health scares...

 **To: Kurt  
** From: Dad  
I'm sitting next to the nicest guy at Starbucks across from your office. Very handsome. Originally from Ohio, here visiting friends, attending Harvard Law. Showed him your Facebook profile picture and gave him your number.

Kurt stares, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He reads the text again, and again. Then quickly goes to type a reply.

 **From: Kurt  
** To: Dad  
Dad you can't just give out my number to random strangers.

The reply is instant

 **From: Dad  
** To: Kurt  
HARVARD LAW KURT

Kurt groans and pockets his phone. There's a knock on the door to his work space and he looks up to see Isabelle. "Doing okay in here?"

"Got these all done," he says, standing up and handing her the large pile of files, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

She shakes her head as she takes the files, "No, hun, you've done enough. Thank you so much for coming in over your winter break, I really appreciate having the extra hand around."

"Well thank you for paying me," Kurt says, grinning, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go stop my dad from arranging a marriage for me."

She laughs, "He's still here?"

"Yeah, for three more days," Kurt grabs his bag, "He's waiting for me at the Starbucks across the street and he just texted to tell me he gave my number to a total stranger. So, there's that."

"Hey now, it just means he cares."

"It means he's trying to ensure his future son-in-law is a well payed lawyer so he and Carole can be put up in a nice nursing home when they're eighty."

Isabelle shrugs, "You still get to marry a well payed lawyer, so I don't see why you're complaining."

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Have a good New Year Isabelle."

"You too Kurt. Tell your dad I say hello."

He finally gets out of the office and hurries across the street to the Starbucks. Thankfully his dad is sitting alone, which means whoever the guy was is out of here. Hopefully scared away.

"Dad."

"Hey bud," Burt waves and stands up, bringing his coffee with him, "You getting anything or are we heading straight to your place?"

Kurt narrows his eyes, "My place," he says, "I think you and I need to have a talk about stranger danger."

"Oh, come on," his dad laughs as they make their way out of the coffee shop, "It's not like I'm one of your friends handing out your number willy nilly. He's going to be a Harvard graduated lawyer Kurt. Plus he's your type, from what I can tell."

"You still shouldn't just be giving my number out to guys," he says, linking their arms together and huddling close as the wind starts to pick up, "You should have asked for _his_ number and given it to me."

"But you never would have called him," Burt says, "Don't even argue, you know you wouldn't have. This way it's out of your hands. If he calls then you can go on a date with a really handsome future lawyer. If he doesn't, eh, no harm done."

Kurt shakes his head, "I can't believe you basically set me up on a blind date. Is arranged marriage the next step?"

"Only if you're still single at thirty," his dad teases. Kurt rolls his eyes, but allows himself to laugh as they make their way back to his apartment.

**

The next morning he's sitting on the couch, flipping through Vogue while his dad makes breakfast, when the text comes in.

He picks up his phone, unlocks it, and frowns as he reads the message.

 **From: Unknown Number  
** To: Kurt  
Hey, is this Kurt? My name is Blaine, I'm the guy studying to be a lawyer that your dad talked to yesterday. Sorry if this is super creepy, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I'm in New York until next Saturday if you'd like to get together.

Kurt blinks and reads the message again. "Holy shit."

"What?" his dad calls out from the kitchen.

"He texted me," Kurt says, unable to believe it, "The guy you gave my number to, he actually texted me."

His dad is suddenly right behind him, spatula still in hand, "What did he say?"

"He asked me out," Kurt shakes his head, "This is so... Is this even real?"

"A future lawyer asked you out," Burt says, "You have to say yes."

Kurt groans, "Dad, I don't even know the guy."

"I do, and he's great. Super friendly, real great kid. Handsome too. He has my seal of approval."

"Exactly what I look for in a guy," he rolls his eyes, even though it's kind of true. He _does_ prefer it when his dad likes the guys he dates.

"Here," his dad grabs his phone right out of his hands and starts tapping on the screen. Kurt shoots up and tries to take it back but his dad is faster. "There."

" _Dad_."

"He's going to be a _lawyer_ Kurt," his dad says, holding the phone high above his head, "He can support you while you pursue your career in acting."

"You mean he can support you and your wife when you're too old to support yourselves."

His dad shrugs, "Well hey, added bonus." Kurt's phone chimes and he brings it to his face, "Ha! You have a date tomorrow at five."

Kurt finally manages to take the phone from his dad and he looks over the last two messages

 **From: Kurt  
** To: Unknown Number  
I would love to go out with you! Are you free tomorrow?

 **From: Unknown Number  
** To: Kurt  
Wow, really? Yeah, I'm free. Five o'clock sound good?

Kurt groans, "You just went from practically setting me up on a blind date to _actually_ setting me up on a blind date."

"Don't be like that! It'll be fun."

Kurt glares, "The last time I went on a blind date the guy ran off halfway through the evening and stiffed me with the bill."

"Blaine won't do that. He's a good egg that Blaine. And I ain't saying this to put pressure on you, but I wouldn't mind having a kid like that for a son-in-law."

"So this _is_ an arranged marriage," Kurt shakes his head, "Figures. You said you'd wait till I was thirty but you couldn't even wait a day."

"You know, you're really whiny for a guy who has a date with a really great guy tomorrow," his dad waves the spatula at him, "I think most people would be happy to have their parents care enough to set them up on dates."

Kurt runs a hand through his hair, "Dad, literally nobody wants their parents to set them up on dates."

Burt shrugs and turns back to the kitchen, "Whatever. Come eat your damn pancakes."

**

He and Blaine agree to meet up at a small restaurant that Blaine swears is the best Italian food he's ever had. It's about a thirty minute subway ride, so by quarter after four Kurt is standing in front of his mirror and smoothing out his shirt, wondering how the hell his dad managed to rope him into doing this.

"Stop staring at yourself, you look great," his dad shouts from the living room. "Now come on, you don't want to stand Blaine up. That's not a good first impression to make on your future husband."

"Blaine is _not_ my future husband," Kurt replies, smoothing his shirt down again, "I don't even know what the guy looks like. I probably won't go out with him more than once. Stop making wedding plans."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, on a totally unrelated topic, do you think it would be too early to book The Plaza? I'm sure you need to do it at least a year in advance, right?"

Kurt frowns, "Why The Plaza?" he asks, stepping out of his room.

"Isn't that where those girls want their wedding in that Wedding War movie?"

Kurt sighs, shaking his head. He's never letting his dad watch a romantic comedy ever again. "Okay, I'm leaving now. Seriously, no wedding plans. And no calling Carole and having _her_ make wedding plans."

"She doesn't have any internet at her aunts place," Burt says, though he sounds put out by it. Kurt laughs and shakes his head.

"Be good," he calls out as he leaves.

**

He's a little early, and doesn't know if he should wait outside or inside. He doesn't know what Blaine looks like, and they haven't agreed on any sort of marker.

He's glancing around, trying to figure out what to do, when someone asks, "Kurt?"

Kurt turns to see a man around his age approaching him. He feels his throat dry at the sight of him because his dad was right. He is very handsome. He's wearing a button up shirt and a vest tucked into a nice pair of slacks, his hair is slicked back with maybe a little too much gel, and his face might as well have been carved out by gods. Kurt's stomach swoops.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Blaine, I presume," he says, holding a hand out. Blaine nods and takes it, smiling.

"Wow," he says, "You're even more gorgeous than in your Facebook pictures."

Kurt's eyes widen, and Blaine's do as well.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine says immediately, "That sounded way less creepy in my head."

Kurt chuckles, "It's okay. It's not your fault that my dad has no boundaries. Please at least tell me he told you his name before pulling out his phone to show you pictures of his woefully single son."

"Name and reason for being in New York," Blaine grins, "Your dad is a great guy. I hope it wasn't weird that he gave me your number?"

"Oh, it was weird, though more on his part and less on yours," he gives Blaine a look over and smiles, "I'm glad he did."

Blaine smiles back, "Me too."

**

His dad is waiting up for him when he gets back from his date, a far too wide smile on his face. "So how was it?" he asks, like he already knows the answer. Kurt blushes as he takes off his winter gear. His dad knows him too well.

"We're going out again the day after you leave," Kurt mumbles.

Burt claps his hands together and fist pumps. "I knew it! I told you you'd like him, didn't I tell you?"

Kurt shakes his head, trying not to smile, because he _did_. He did like Blaine, a lot. At first he thought it might just be physical, but as the evening wore on he found his dad was annoyingly right. Blaine was very nice, kind even, intelligent and quite funny. When they'd parted ways at the end of the night Kurt had been the one to insist on a second date, and after they'd agreed on a time and a place Blaine had leaned in and given him the softest kiss on the cheek.

It was the perfect first date.

Not that he'd ever tell his dad that.

"By the way," his dad says as Kurt makes his way to his room, wanting to hide his stupidly large grin from his dad, "I called The Plaza and they said the closest available date is June 19, 2017. I put your name down. You know, just in case."

Kurt shakes his head and slams his door shut, blocking out his father's laughter. That man is incorrigible.

**

On June 19, 2017, Kurt stands in front of his family and friends at The Plaza hotel and agrees to love Blaine Devon Anderson till death do they part.

Just as he and Blaine are leaving the reception he quietly thanks his dad for giving his number to a stranger all those years ago. It's the only time he'll ever say it, and his dad seems to know that, because instead of saying 'I told you so' he just gives him the worlds tightest hug and sends him off to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr here](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/118050044360/on-boundaries-and-harvard-law)


End file.
